Teen Titans Go!: The Movie
Teen Titans Go!: The Movie is the planned straight-to-DVD movie released on November 11, 2014. Synopsis Featuring 8 episodes of the hit TV show. Plot "Little Buddies" The Teen Titans confront Brother Blood in the streets of Jump City at night. They easily manage to bombard him with attacks until the villain presses a button on his remote which summons Pain Bot, which intimidates the Titans. Robin volunteers to combat the robot as the others cower in fear watching their leader get pummeled. They weakly decide to help, but are all captured and tortured by Pain Bot. Starfire successfully shoots Pain Bot with her eye blasts, crippling him. Robin orders Beast Boy to distract Pain Bot by using his face as bait and throws a birdarang at Brother Blood, seemingly killing him and destroying the remote. Beast Boy asks if his face is fine, but lifts his head to reveal it is disfigured. Pain Bot slowly comes up to the Titans scaring them except for Robin who reveals that the robot is harmless without the remote. Cyborg approaches the robot who weakly claims all it knows is pain. Saddened as a result, Cyborg sneaks Pain Bot into his room for repairs despite the others telling him not to. In his room, Cyborg screws in Pain Bot's control panel and replaces its bulb before deciding to adopt the robot as his little buddy. Outside, he throws a baseball which Pain Bot catches and throws back, but breaks half of Cyborg's face off. He sneaks Pain Bot past Raven in the living room and drags it away as the robot attempts to maim her. Exiting the kitchen, Pain Bot spots Beast Boy playing video games and fires lasers which misses, but is dragged away by Cyborg. While walking down the hallway, Cyborg hides Pain Bot behind his back as the robot activates its weaponry. Robin walks by, but quickly flees in terror after seeing the violent gadgets. Later, on the couch, Raven asks the Titans if they had seen Beast Boy to which Starfire replies that his screams and metal pounding were emitting from the kitchen. Cyborg realizes Pain Bot must be attacking Beast Boy and attempts to stop the Titans from investigating. Robin orders the Titans to follow the blood and meat chunks into the kitchen and spot Beast Boy crying in pain as Pain Bot had put pepperoni in his pizza despite him being a vegetarian. Robin orders Cyborg to explain about Pain Bot's being in the Tower. Cyborg angrily yells that he hates not having a little buddy like Silkie to Starfire, but Robin replies no one has a little buddy until Birdarang reveals itself. The Titans claim that their buddies aren't dangerous, but Cyborg reminds them that Beast Boy adopted a wolf named Dave, who proceeds to eat meat out of the refrigerator. He also tells them that Pain Bot isn't a carnivorous demon like the Demon and pleads for a chance to show them Pain Bot's good side. The Titans awe over the robot until it grabs Robin and beats him in the living room prompting Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven to tell Cyborg to get rid of Pain Bot. At a bus stop, Cyborg sadly watches as Pain Bot boards a bus and the two sing about their pain. The robotic Titan resolves to get the robot back and returns to the Tower. The two reunited buddies eat Bat-O's as the Titans confront Cyborg for bringing Pain Bot back. Cyborg replies he doesn't care and will only do so if the others get rid of their little buddies. Starfire retorts that she will not give up Silkie as Dave drags Robin into the living room to maul him. As such, Cyborg decides to have a Little Buddy Showdown, where the victor remains the only little buddy residing in the Tower. At a rink, Pain Bot faces against Dave and frightens the wolf with its weaponry. Its next opponent, Foul Demon, punches the robot, but the robot squashes the demon underneath a powerful punching glove. Robin tells Talking Birdarang and Beat Box to execute their practiced maneuver, but the two begin to dance and are destroyed by Pain Bot. Multiple rounds pass with the Universe Tree being burned and Super Robin killed by a laser. Cyborg deems Pain Bot the winner, but Starfire reminds him of Silkie. The robotic Titan laughs at Silkie claiming he has no chance, but the larva roars and swallows Pain Bot in one gulp. The other Titans cower in fear as Cyborg vouches to get rid of Silkie due to being too dangerous. "Staff Meeting" Robin calls a "staff meeting", and begins striking the other Titans with his staff. He finally begins the actual meeting, and announces some statistics showing that vigilance and justice has gone down lately, yet horseplay has gone up. He turns and sees Beast Boy as a horse playing with Cyborg. He then says that they should be more like his staff, which annoys the Titans that he treats the staff like a person, especially since he talks to it. Starfire initially comes to Robin's defense in saying that on Tamaran, many people talk to lumps of wood, but then says that those people are banished from the city and fed to a creature called the Dorpnug. Then the Titans make the mistake of calling his staff a stick, "offending" the staff and Robin. They keep calling it a stick and the staff (or more likely Robin) snaps and attacks the Titans, beating them into submission. During that, Robin even calls the staff his best friend and the best sidekick ever. He then leaves to go hang out with his staff. The next day, the Titans are having breakfast, when Beast Boy comes in and asks for a plunger. Starfire suggests using Robin's staff and he does, and it does the job very well. Beast Boy admits how awesome it really was and the rest of the Titans start to use it. Raven uses it to fight the Demon back into its portal again. Starfire uses it for limbo with Silkie. Beast Boy uses it again, but this time to hit a piñata shaped like Batman. Cyborg uses it to turn on the TV from a distance. They all want to use it and fight over it, but Beast Boy has a better idea. He breaks it into four so they can all use it, but then realizes that was a mistake because he broke Robin's staff. Raven tries to fix it with a magic spell, but only ends up knocking down Cyborg in the process. The next morning, the Titans are trying to glue and tape the staff back together when Robin walks in. He asks for his staff but all the Titans try to hide it from him. Then Starfire breaks and admits what they've done. Robin is at first enraged but Cyborg calms him down telling him it will all be okay. Robin tries to make it seem ok, but after a failed fight with Doctor Light where his staff failed to do anything, he starts getting very upset. He begins to cry hysterically and Raven suggests to the other Titans to give Robin alone time with his broken staff and they agree. After a fight with Cinderblock, where Robin is too sad to take him down, the Titans decide that he needs a new staff. Raven tells Robin of the Universe Tree where he can go get a new one. Robin at first declines, but then Raven tells him it would be magic, so he accepts. Robin starts the long and dangerous journey and quickly finds a root on the side of a mountain to use as a staff to help him with the journey, using it to vault over things and assist him in acrobatic jumps. He gets to the Universe Tree and it tells him that the journey has already given him a staff, in the form of that root, but Robin doesn't want it because it's just some dirty root with bird dookie on it. He chops down the Universe Tree to get a new staff. He takes the Universe Tree's nose for a staff and he still talks through that staff. The Universe Tree and Robin turn out to be a great team, with the Universe Tree able to talk out loud, bite, and move itself, as well as being an effective thing for Robin to hit people with. Robin calls another staff meeting and the Universe Tree smacks the Titans himself. Robin seems to accept his new staff, but then Cyborg gives him his old staff back, completely repaired; Raven had found a spell that repaired it properly. Robin quickly forgets the Universe Tree and throws him in the trash and goes on to hang out with his old staff again and the titans are really glad to see robin happy again. The Universe Tree asks what he can do now, annoyed, and the episode ends with Beast Boy using the Universe Tree as a plunger. "Grandma Voice" The episode begins with the Titans trying to take down Mother Mae-Eye in downtown Jump City. She attacks them all with her granny-themed attacks until Cyborg claims that his own grandma was even better. Cyborg demonstrates by mimicking her voice with some attitude. After firing a few sonic blasts at Mother May-Eye, she finally retreats off into the street. Starfire and the others tell Cyborg his voice imitation is pretty funny, and Cyborg smiles appreciatively. Back at Titans Tower, the other Titans and have enough of Cyborg's "Grandma Voice", as he's been speaking like her all the way up to the main lobby. Cyborg does not take a hint and continues being "grandma". He claims that he just can't stop speaking the voice for some reason... Raven punches him in aggravation, which temporarily puts an end to it. The next morning, the Titans are aghast when they see Cyborg dressed up like his own grandmother with a wig and apron, cooking waffles. Robin, in a state of shock, tells Cyborg to knock it off already, but Cyborg thinks that's too much sass and slaps some sense into him. Avoiding Robin's fate, the Titans start to accept Cyborg as a grandma; they eventually get used to life with her after doing completing house chores while playing music and dancing. Grandma Cyborg makes sweaters for them as a reward for helping her, and Robin admits that he likes her too (for now). A while later, Beast Boy is in his room playing video games, but is interrupted by Grandma (Cyborg), claiming that he has homework to do. Beast Boy argues that he doesn't even go to school, but it is useless to resist, as resisting equals sassing. Starfire and Raven were about to leave the living room but were stopped by Grandma due to Starfire's outfit showing "too much skin" (Robin is open to it though...) Grandma slaps some sense into him, but Starfire thinks it was a little too abrasive, as he crashed out though the windows. Raven's really amused, but she can't laugh, as it would be considered sassy. She was all free from sass according to Grandma's state-of-the-art Sass Detector. After Grandma Cyborg leaves, the Titans assemble to try and come up with a plan that will bring Cyborg back to his normal self- after all, Grandma has gotten way to abrasive with her care for them. Raven points out that they can't hit old people, and Robin counters that "she" isn't even she, and especially not old. They hatch a plan, which involves surrendering to one of Mother Mae-Eye's traps voluntarily; they are stuck in a pie-making machine to lure Grandma to save them. During the Grandma Fight between Mother Mae-Eye and Grandma Cyborg, they use attacks like finger wags and use ladles and rollers to hit each other. Grandma gets some sense whacked into him by a dough roller, and all of a sudden, the blue spirit of Grandma Voice leaves his body and shortly waves goodbye. Cyborg has returned... Mother Mae-Eye tries to escape after being easily defeated by the more agile Cyborg, and as she's floating away, Cyborg nonchalantly shoots her with his laser fist. Cyborg gets to rescue the Titans, with Beastie having ate too much pie. Back at the Tower, Cyborg weeps at the loss of his special grandma voice. After all, it was part of his soul. But Beast Boy claims that she will be always with them in their memories. He puts on the dancing song, and the Titans break down dancing like they do all the time. Even Grandma Voice gets in on the dance at her tombstone outside of the Tower. "Puppets, Whaaaaat?" The episode starts out with Robin playing with puppets in his bedroom. Each puppet resembles one of the members of his team. As Robin plays with the puppets, he makes them do everything Robin says. Robin's watch goes off, reminding him it is time for his team to get some training done, so he leaves his puppets in his room. When Robin arrives in the living room, he orders the Titans to do whatever he says. Raven reminds him that he is their leader on missions, not at home. With that, Robin nearly explodes with anger, but quickly returns to his room. Robin uses his puppet stage to act out what should have happened if the other Titans had listened to him, allowing him to relieve stress. Robin suddenly stops playing and realizes all of the other Titans are watching him play with his puppets. Robin tries to hide his stage, but Cyborg calls him weird, prompting Robin to use his stage again. Robin acts out a scene starring him and Beast Boy, in which Beast Boy tells him he is not weird. After seeing him act it out, Beast Boy and Starfire snatch the Robin and Beast Boy puppets from his hands. They announce that they want to be weird too. Cyborg and Raven run over to the stage, and everyone grabs their own puppet. Robin begins to freak out because the other Titans are messing with his puppets, but realizes they aren't listening. Robin uses the Robin puppet yell at the other puppets, and the other Titans become frustrated that they can't move their character. Robin demonstrates how to move himself, but it is easier said than done, and the others only slightly improve. Robin becomes impatient and yells at them for not listening to his instructions on how to use them. Everyone finally becomes annoyed and leaves him alone in his room. Later that day, Robin is shocked to see Cyborg and Beast Boy have built a wooden door, that leads to nowhere, into one of the Tower's windows. Robin glances out the door and sees a huge drop to the bottom, and asks why they didn't ask his permission first. Robin becomes really annoyed, and runs to his room to find his puppets. To his horror, the puppet stage is missing! Cyborg says that he and Beast Boy were using it outside the door. Robin uses the wooden door, and realizes too late that he had been pranked. Robin lands safely in a bush, and starts yelling in anger. He says aloud that he wishes the Titans were more like his puppets. The magical Puppet Wizard suddenly appears, and gives Robin an offer. If he would be willing to give up his and the other Titans' mortal souls, he would make them "his puppets". Robin accepts the offer and signs the contract. POOF! Robin's teammates are suddenly on a stage that looks just like their living room. They become horrified when they realize that they are puppets themselves. Robin arrives and tells them that because they are puppets, they have to listen to him. Robin himself is a puppet, however, so he still has no control over the others. The other Titans decide they want their lives back, but Robin tells them it is too late. Raven opens her ancient legends book to find a story about the Puppet Wizard. The story says if they can defeat him before sunset, they will regain their lives. If they fail to defeat him, they will become the Wizard's lifeless puppets forever. The Titans begin a quest to find the Puppet Wizard's castle. They travel through the jungle, the desert, a concert, and up a mountain. At almost sunset, the Titans arrive at the castle, where the Puppet Wizard is waiting for them. The Wizard tells them that they are too late, and they will never defeat him. Immediately, Raven pummels the wizard with a boulder, Cyborg shoots his shoulder cannon at the Wizard, and Robin starts hitting him with a pencil. Beast Boy transforms into a lion and attacks the Wizard. Lastly, Starfire shoots a gigantic beam at the Wizard, which causes him to burst into flames, and run away. The Titans suddenly regain their souls and their bodies, seconds before it would have been too late. The Titans ask Robin if he has anything he wants to say to them. Back at the tower, Robin apologizes to the Titans. The camera zooms out to reveal that he is not really apologizing to the Titans, but to his puppet Titans. The puppet Titans insist that it was not Robin's fault, but their own. The Robin's Starfire puppet begins to make out with the Robin puppet. The camera pans out again to reveal the real Titans watching Robin's show, with horrified looks of shock. Everyone leaves but Starfire, who watches with shock as Robin continues to make his puppets kiss. "Tower Power" The episode starts off with Cyborg excited for a late night TV marathon. The rest of the Titans are going to watch it too, but they were all too tired. Cyborg then rudely wakes them all up, except for Robin, whom he draws a mustache on his face (and a smiley face on his tongue). Cyborg then questions why they all can't stay up like he can. He flashes back to when that was also a problem when he was fixing up an old airplane early in the morning and accidentally crushed the other Titans with its engine. They point out that he is half robot, which allows him to have more energy because there's less of him to get tired. Beast Boy then accidentally spits soda on Cyborg, causing him to malfunction and needing to clean his parts. The Titans offer to help him, even though Cyborg doesn't think they're competent enough with even basic technology (and therefore, not his advanced tech), though he eventually submits. However, as Cyborg suspected, the Titans do a terrible job, as Starfire points out. The end up reassembling Cyborg into a toilet, with a large pile of unused parts still lying around. Jokingly, they say he's fine and this toilet form is how they remember him looking. Unable to put him back together properly, the Titans plug Cyborg into the Tower. This gives Cyborg complete control and access to all of the Tower's systems. Even after Beast Boy spills soda on Cyborg again, everybody thinks this will be great. The next day, all the Titans see how annoying Cyborg's complete access to the Tower becomes. He wakes Beast Boy up early, plays non-meditating music during Raven's meditation, and creeps on Robin in the shower as well as sending him out of it by increasing the water pressure too much. It's not seen how he annoys Starfire, but it is assumed he did something annoying to her too. The Titans plan to unplug him, but Cyborg overhears this and attacks them with household appliances, having become completely robotic. He attacks Raven with a vacuum cleaner, Beast Boy with a coffee maker, Starfire with a toaster, and Robin with a lamp. The Titans end up beating these appliances with some struggle. Cyborg then says he's willing to be unplugged, which throws the Titans off guard and allowing Cyborg to gas them all, knocking them out. When they awaken, they've all become the appliances they were attacked by, but they all seem happy about it. "Patasite" The episode starts off with Starfire picking food for her Tamaranean holiday, Feast Day. She gets stung by one of the creatures, causing her to grow a parasite on her stomach. Later, she announces to the Titans that she will be celebrating her holiday, and invited the rest of the Titans for it. All agree reluctantly, except Robin, who's willing to try it out at first. However, once seeing the food, Cyborg and Beast Boy made up a excuse to not come, and Raven left immediately after seeing one of the mouth-worms. Robin however, decides to eat one of the mouth worms, but fails and runs away after biting it on the tail and causing it to scream with mouth-eyes. Starfire is saddened that her friends were terrified of her food. Later, Starfire is in her room talking to Silkie trying to get him to eat a mouth worm, but he then ran away in fear as well. She then goes to sleep, but gets interrupted by her parasite on her stomach saying that it would love to be a part of Feast Day. The next day, Starfire was cooking the frog legs, but the Titans then came in and were shocked when they saw the parasite and how big it had become. Starfire then explained to them that the parasite was harmless, and its name was "Parry", however the Titans where still scared of Parry. Robin goes crazy and says that they will end of fighting a giant spider at the end of the universe if she continues having Parry. Still being disgusted, Starfire claims that Parry called Robin rude, causing Cyborg to tell her Parry can't talk. Starfire proclaimed to Cyborg that they communicate by "brain waves". The Titans tell her that it is not normal for her to do that, causing Starfire to leave in sadness, as says she is called not normal by them. Later Robin is seen with Silkie gathering research on how Parry is not friendly, and can't communicate with Starfire. Robin came to the conclusion that Starfire made up a personality for Parry to cope with being not normal and can't really talk at all and that Parry will turn into a giant spider that the Titans will end up having to fight on a different side of the galaxy. He then tries to tell the Titans about his research, but it turns out the rest of them befriended Parry, who was telling a story through Starfire. Parry asks Starfire if the rest of the Titans would join them for Feast Day. Starfire tells them that they declined her invitation, but they quickly decide that they will come because of Parry. Robin will also join but follows Starfire and Parry around to see if he can prove his theory. The Titans are later seen celebrating Feast Day, only for Robin to complain on how he knows Parry isn't what he seems. To prove parasites are bad, he himself puts various Earth parasites on his body sucking his power. Starfire gets sad and cries at Robin for saying that Parry was the only thing that made her feel normal and he was teasing her. The Titans get mad at Robin as he is suffering from the parasites. Later, in Starfire's sleep, he tries to remove Parry off of Starfire, but ends up going inside Parry when he grabs the parasite. He then talks to Parry, and talks to Robin saying that he was a jerk. This causes Robin to say that he needs to do a better job at understanding Parry, but Parry then shows Robin that he needs to understand Starfire more. As a compliment, Parry made Robin a cape for his brain, then Robin left Parry, having become friends. After he comes back and apologizes to Star, Parry tells Starfire that he has to leave. So they go to the top of the Tower and leave Parry to go off into space. However, Parry transforms into a giant spider and takes them to the other side of the universe, causing Robin to boast on how he was correct all along. The episode ends with Parry smashing the Titans, just as Robin has predicted. "Starliar" Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin are all practicing their dance moves for the upcoming Titans East party. When Robin asks what time the party starts, Raven suggests checking his invitation. However, the Titans realize that none of them were invited to the party. They find this odd because they were the life of the party last year, at least, from their perspectives. This leads to a flashback of that time where they actually ruined the party in multiple ways, which include accidentally hurting people and playing spooky music that freaked out the guests. Starfire reveals to Beast Boy that she was, in fact, invited to the party, and plans to inform the others of her popularity. Beast Boy knows this would hurt the other Titans' feelings, so he tells Starfire to lie to them. She doesn't understand lying, so Beast Boy tells her how to do it. He claims that as long as she winks, they'll know she's just kidding. This of course, is not true. Starfire then lies to the Titans. It all turns out good until the lies go wrong, and the rest of the Titans get mad at each other. Beast Boy and Starfire must then choose between going to the Titans East party, or admitting to the Titans that they had lied. Beast Boy and Starfire decide go to the party, under the assumption that everything will be fine. As they are dancing, you can see sadness on Starfire's face, showing that she seems to feel bad about lying to the other Titans. When they come back, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin were seen fighting with each other brutally, and had destroyed much of the Tower. They continue to fight until Starfire tells them to stop. Starfire admits to the Titans that she lied, and they forgave her and forgave themselves. Starfire felt so bad, saying that she will leave the Titans because of her actions. Robin stops her from doing so, dismissing the trouble she had caused. The episode ends with Starfire winking at Beast Boy, after telling him that she meant everything she had said. This clues in that Starfire was possibly lying about being sorry in the first place. "Dreams" The Titans return to the Titans Tower after (once again) defeating the H.I.V.E. Five. They gather toward the couch where Silkie is snoring asleep, and argue about who's finishing moves were more awesome. Beast Boy and Cyborg are excited cause they love bedtime for how quiet it is and the stories. Starfire notices Silkie being asleep, knowing Silkie looks adorable when he is asleep (To what Robin says he does.) However, Silkie trembles, as Starfire worries that he is having a nightmare. Raven doesn't believe Silkie is a creature who can dream, but Cyborg says he thinks everyone can. Robin claims that dreams are windows into our most desires. The Titans talk about what they dream about. This reminds the Titans that it is bedtime, so they all go to their rooms and tell each other goodnight. Silkie is curled up next to Starfire in her bed. In Starfire's dream, she asks the team to join on a picnic with her. None of the Titans are interested and they groan to the point that Starfire screams so loud that their heads change into those of cats. Starfire gleefully declares a "kitty picnic", and then they are suddenly at the park enjoying a picnic. Starfire is happy because of how cute they all are that she begins playing with the cat-headed Titans, petting them and licking Raven. In reality, Starfire is nuzzling Silkie's bottom, causing him to wake up, so he goes to the next room to sleep. Silkie scuttles into Cyborg's room, curling up on his shoulder. In Cyborg's "dream mode" (text on screen), Cyborg is in a side-scrolling, Game Boy Advance style game, where his mission is to get pizza for the hungry team. He jumps up on rooftops crawling with crabs and UFOs, shooting them out of his way and avoiding toxic chimney smoke (a reference to Birds). Cyborg has trouble crossing over a chimney at one point, but after eliminating a UFO, he passes through. He does a rolling move to defeat several crabs at once. The final boss is the Pizza Knight, a powerful and deadly Roman gladiator. During the battle, the Pizza Knight nearly destroys Cyborg, but Cyborg pauses the game, equips a power-up, and annihilates the villain with one blast. A giant pizza floats above the boss's remains and Cyborg takes the beautiful prize. He does his victory dance in real life, but causes Silkie to fly off his body and to go to the Beast Boy's room, where we see his dream. In the dream, Beast Boy is a real life green chameleon and he is dancing the same dance back and forth on the cement street with funky music playing. Back in the real world, Beast Boy kicks Silkie in his sleep, causing him to move to Robin's room where we see his dream. In the dream, the Titans (in the original series' animation style) battle Brushogun from the movie Trouble in Tokyo. Robin leaps up in the air and smacks Brushogun in the face with his staff, causing it to explode. Inky goo flies all over the place, knocking down Starfire. Robin runs over to her, and they stare affectionately into each others eyes, agreeing how awesome the ink monster's defeat was. They start making out and Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy stand by watching, amazed and wanting to tell everyone. They then run around telling people that Robin and Starfire are finally kissing, including people in a bar, The Titans East in a scene from Titans East Part 1 from the original series and Scarface, an ink monster made by Brushogun. In the real world, Robin is kissing Silkie, causing the terrified larva to flee. Silkie then drops from a thread onto Raven who is floating above her bed as she sleeps. Inside of her dream, Raven is in an underground cave, with lava surrounding the rock she is meditating on. Trigon appears and orders her to join him in his quest to rule the world, but she refuses. He tells her it is her destiny, and she has no choice. Raven still refuses, which infuriates Trigon. Trigon reveals the rest of the team, who are all locked in cages above a lava pit. He tells her that if she does not join him, he will kill them. Raven manages to overcome Trigon, and rescues her friends. The Titans thank her, but her red Trigon eyes suddenly appear on her face and she telling them that she only saved them so she could kill them herself. She kills them all with a blast, and then laughs, taking over the world by riding the Earth as a horse with her friend's skeletons riding in the back. In the real world, Raven is riding Silkie like a horse jumping up and down, which annoys him to the point of leaving. Silkie scuttles back to where he started, the couch. He falls asleep nodding in rhythm to the music playing in his dream. In Silkie's dream, he is merrily strolling down the street (he is pictured as a real life man in a Silkie costume) toward the restaurant "Sacco's Tacos". A montage starts, where he happily eats tacos, slurps soda, and gets ice cream. Silkie and Starfire dance, traveling to places around the world including The Eiffel Tower, The Statue of Liberty, the Egyptian pyramids, and Mount Rushmore. Back in reality, Silkie nods to the beat, enjoying his dream and the episode ends. Characters *Cyborg *Robin *Starfire *Raven *Beast Boy *Brother Blood *Little Buddies **Pain Bot **Silkie **Birdarang **Super Robin **Universe Tree **Demon **Dave **Beat Box *Mother Mae-Eye *Grandma Voice *Muppets *Teen Titans Guard GO! **Leonardo the Turtle **B.R.I.A.N **Boom Sonic **Ravenpunzel **Blossom *Batgirl *Jinx (mentioned) *Gizmo (mentioned) *Mammoth (mentioned) *Trigon (dream sequence) *Bumblebee (dream sequence, archive footage) *Speedy (dream sequence, archive footage) *Aqualad (dream sequence, archive footage) *Scarface (dream sequence, archive footage) *Brush ogun (dream sequence, archive footage) *Pizza Knight (dream sequence) *Puppet Wizard *Puppet Tiger *Doctor Light *Cinderblock *Universe Staff *Magical Tree Custodians *Demon Segments *Little Buddies *Staff Meeting *Grandma Voice *Puppets, Whaaaaat? *Tower Power *Parasite *Starliar *Dreams Songs #Pain #Here it Comes #Shower Song #I Knew It File links *https://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/Little_Buddies *https://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/Staff_Meeting *https://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/Grandma_Voice *https://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/Puppets%2C_Whaaaaat%3F *https://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/Tower_Power *https://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/Parasite *https://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/Starliar *https://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/Dreams *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-a5Q-iV7SX8 Category:2014 films Category:Direct-to-Video films Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Compilation films Category:Animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation